Surprise!
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: BAMDAMMMster Prompt: Jack finds out about Shandy.


BAMDAMMSter Prompt "Jack finds out about Shandy"

Bold and Italics are her inner most thoughts.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~

Andy surprised me with tickets to Emily's finale night show of _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. When he called me and told me about it, I was confused:

" _Hey, love what are your plans for the weekend?" Andy asks._

" _Um, the usual. Spend as much time with you and Rusty as possible and hope that we don't catch a case. Why do you ask?" I inquire leaning back in office chair._

" _I was thinking we could get away for a day or two." He finally says._

" _Where would we get away to?" I ask hoping he would give me something._

" _It's a surprise!" He finally admits._

" _Andy, you know how I feel about surprises." I breathe as my mind is racing back and forth trying to figure out what the surprise could possibly be._

" _You like one particular surprise, quite well. If I recall correctly." He teases, making me to laugh._

" _Ok, you have me there! " I confess. "Seriously, Andy where are we going?" I plead._

" _How about you meet me in the parking garage in an hour and I will tell you." He bargains, as I hear him trying to stifle a laugh._

" _Ugh, fine!" I agree. He laughs at me and I say, "You know I'm a control freak! Just give me one small detail." I plead hoping he will give me something._

" _Provenza will head up any cases while we are away!" He says swiftly._

" _Andy-y?" I plead._

" _Sharon-n?" He teases back._

" _Ugh!" I exclaim. He realizes my frustration is slightly real and he says, "Just relax, you will love it! I promise, love!"_

" _I better! Or you will be enjoying cold showers for a while!" I assert._

" _Geez, woman! Don't be so volatile!" He rasps. We both laugh. We both know that the cold shower phase wouldn't last 24 hours, with the way we struggle to keep our hands off of each other at home._

" _I will see you in an hour, beautiful." He says. "Ok, I love you, Andy." I say smiling._

" _I love you too, beautiful." He says before hanging up._

So, here we are riding through New York City, admiring the city lights on our way to the theatre. The trip is not only a surprise to me, but also Emily. I was suppose to come to a showing two weeks ago, but a gang war broke out and I was unable to come. I was really sad about it. I was really looking forward to seeing my beautiful baby girl glide across that stage with no care in the world. It was heartbreaking to inform her that I would be missing it. She took it better than I expected, but I know she wanted me to be there. I have missed her last few performances, due to my jam packed workload. When we finally had a hashed out a plan, it still managed to get ruined by work. Some days, I just want to hand in my retirement papers, but I know that I would be utterly miserable with work. Andy and Rusty both watched me mope around the condo for days, afterwards.

"Beautiful?" He calls breaking from my trance.

"Hmm?" I say as I squeeze his hand, that is lying in my lap intertwined with mine.

"We are almost there." He says offering me his handsome smile.

I smile back and stroke the back of his palm with my thumb, and lean over to his ear, and whisper, "Remind me to thoroughly thank you, later." He swallows hard as I pull back and wink at him.

"Oh I will." He whispers on my lips before he softly kisses me.

"You did good, babe." I confess as we break the kiss.

"I must have, if you're using that word." He teases.

"Well, I can be flexible! As you well know." I tease.

"Oh, I'm definitely aware of that!" He exclaims.

I slap his chest playfully, and retort, "I mean seriously, you did really great! You packed our stuff, booked a flight, and hotel and I had no idea!"

"Well, I told you I wanted you to be surprised!" He jokes as I lean my head on his shoulder. "Plus, Andrea booked the flight for me." He confesses as he slowly strokes my hair.

"Well, I guess that means another girl's night is in order!" I exclaim. He playfully groans, and says, "I've already prepared myself for the lonely evening, that will be for me."

I giggle and assert, "Don't forget you end up getting the better deal out of those girl's nights!"

"Mm, you're right." He agrees as the car comes to a stop.

We get out of the car and thank and pay the driver. We walk up to the entrance arm in arm. We walk to our seats and I see what I think to be a familiar grey haired man sitting at the edge of row. There is no way he could possibly be here. As we approach our seats, Andy says excuse us, and we both realize it is, who I thought it was. "Sharon, I didn't expect to see you here." He says as he stands up for me to walk by. I can feel Andy tense up beside me. "Jack, what are you doing here?" I ask trying not to sound brusque. "Emily, invited me." He offers a response as he waits for Andy to walk past so that he could sit back down. _**Why are our seats right next to his? Is this some type of test?**_ "That's good, Jack. I'm glad you were able to make it." I say. "I'm trying my hardest to make up for lost time with the kids." He confesses. I hum in response. Luckily, it is time for the show and there is no need to continue to force small talk. Andy remained silent the entire conversation, but his body language is telling me there is plenty he would like to say. We hold hands the entire show, and I even caught Jack, glancing at us a few times during the show. As we watched the beautiful ballerinas grace the stage and convey the wonderful words of Shakespeare through dance, all I could think of, was how gorgeous my baby girl looks and how happy and surprised she is going to be to see me. As the show, ends the company receives a standing ovation. We all walk back to the dressing rooms and search for Emily. We find her room and Jack is the first one to enter and she squeals, "Dad! I'm so glad you could make it!" "I am too, sweetheart! You were amazing out there!" He beams with excitement as Andy and I stand outside the door. They continue their conversation for a few moments.

While Andy and I talk in the hallway. "Andy, are you ok?" I inquire as I wrap my arms around his waist. "Yes, beautiful I am." He says tilting my chin up to him. "Your words say that, but your body says otherwise." I assert. He leans down and captivates my lips with a kiss that I'm sure is to divert my attention. I break the kiss and whisper, "Andy, I'm serious. Calm down, and relax."

"Ok." He responds. "Andy, you must calm down in order to get your proper thank you." I tease. He starts tugging on his earlobe quickly, I giggle and mumble, "It works like a charm, every time!" I hear Jack, say something about someone else is here to see her, so I take that as our cue. We walk in the room and Emily beams with excitement and squeals, "Mom!" and runs into my arms. "Oh, my gosh! I am so surprised! How?" She exclaims, I hitch a finger at Andy and she releases me and hugs him. It startles him at first. "Thank you, so much Andy!" She exclaims as she releases him from the hug. "It was my pleasure." He says. "Oh, my gosh, you two should join us for dinner!" She says. Andy and I look each other and smile. "Yeah, you two are more than welcome to come." Jack says. "I will just call and add two more to the reservation." He adds as he heads out the room, to make the call.

I look over at Andy as Jack steps out. I notice his smile has faded and he is becoming slightly pale. "Andy?" I whisper. "Yeah?" he says looking down and his feet and rocking back and forth. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." I say reaching for his hand. "No. Nonsense, Emily wants us to come, so I will bite the bullet and be cordial for a few hours." He says pulling me into a hug. "Andy, you don't have to force yourself for me." Emily says interrupting our uneasy moment. "Emily, it really is no problem. We are all here to celebrate you." He says as I squeeze his waist. "Are you sure? Emily asks just to be on the safe side. "Yes, I am sure." He says chuckling. "What's so funny?" Emily and I ask simultaneously. "You are truly you're mother's daughter." He explains. I give him the look, that he knows means he only has a few seconds to dig himself out of the hole. Emily cocks her head to the side. "Calm down ladies. I just meant you both always strive to make sure the other person is completely comfortable." He says before letting out a hearty laugh at mine and Emily expressions. "Good save!" Emily jokes as I slap his chest and mouth "liar". Jack walks back in the room, "We're all set!" "Ok, thanks Dad!" Emily asserts and grabs her bag and leads the way out of the room. "We could all share a cab." Jack states. Emily looks at me with her big beautiful brown eyes. "Dad, I want to spend a little more alone time with you." She ushers out quickly. I wink at her and she smirks at me. _**I have raised one heck of a daughter!**_ "Ok, sweetheart." Jack says holding his arm out for her. Andy and I follow in behind them. Once we all reach outside and get into our respective taxis, I ask Andy a question. "Andy, are you really sure?" Looking into his deep molten chocolate eyes, for any sign of uncertainty. "Sharon, beautiful, I am sure." He assures me. "Promise me if you feel your blood pressure rising, you will tell me." I say. "I promise." He states as leans down to give me soft kiss. "You think your kisses fix everything, don't you?" I tease. "Mm, I'm fairly certain they do!" He teases. "Cocky as ever, I see!" I tease as I slap him on the chest. "Yup!" He ushers out before leaning down to pull me into another kiss, this one filled with more passion. I break the kiss, and before I can even voice my thought, he interrupts, "I solemnly swear I will start tugging on my earlobe, the minute I feel myself getting bothered." I giggle lightly and I say, "Good boy!" "Always, the damn comedienne!" He jokes as he pulls me into his side. I nod yes as we ride the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. As we arrive at the restaurant, Andy grunts, and says, "Who is he trying to fool?" "Andy, behave please." I say as he pays the cabbie. "Anything for you beautiful." He says quickly, as he opens the car door. Jack and Emily are standing by the door waiting for us. Jack opens the door and waits for Emily and I, to walk in. Andy is hesitant to walk into the door. He and Jack have sort of mini standoff, with Jack deciding to go ahead and go in before him. _**Wow, Jack really has changed! Normally, he would have made a huge scene.**_ We sit down at the table and everyone places their orders.

* * *

The dinner goes as smoothly as possible. I only caught Andy pulling on his earlobe twice and both times where when Emily asked me about how I managed to get the time away to see the show. Once I explained how great of man, Andy is. I caught Jack staring at both of us, but he never said anything uncouth. Emily and I just excused ourselves to go the ladies room, I hope those two can behave for 5 minutes. Emily stays back to make a phone call and I head back to the table. As I'm approaching the table I can see they are in deep conversation. Andy seems tense, while Jack seems kind of calm. I get a little closer so I can hear the exact words being exchanged.

"Come on, Jack. Who are you trying to fool?" Andy exclaims.

"Seriously, Andy, I am happy for you and Sharon. She deserves someone who will love and cherish her. God, knows I hurt her and I want to see her happy, even if it isn't with me." Jack confirms.

"Somehow, I have a hard time believing anything that comes out of your mouth, Jack!" Andy says with his voice rising. I notice he begins to pull on his ear.

"Listen, Andy I get that you don't trust me. I actually understand why. All you know of me is the things you hear from her and my dealings with the squad for investigations, half of the time none of those things are positive ones. Granted, Sharon may not have told you all the horrible things I did, but I know as the man who loves her, you can see those scars on her heart. Well, in the job you will forever hate me, because that is my job as a defense attorney. Listen, what I'm trying to say is Sharon deserves to be happy and I can see that she has found it in you, and I'm grateful for you." Jack says before taking a sip of his Tonic water.

Andy is sitting there with his mouth agape, unable to process what Jack just said. As I'm standing in the corner listening, a single tear travels down my cheek. Emily walks up on me and startles me, "Why are you hiding?" "Oh, honey you scared me. I'm not per say, they are having a conversation and I didn't want to interrupt." I whisper. "Mm, hmm." She whispers back and stands behind me.

"Jack, why would you be grateful for me?" Andy finally asks.

"Well, I darkened a beautiful and vibrant heart, with my horrible actions, and knew a while ago that I wouldn't be the one who be able to mend it. So, when I heard about you two, and I saw you two one day a few weeks ago at the Farmer's Market, I realized she had found someone to mend her tethered heart. Honestly, I thought I would feel bitter and angry about it, but I realized I didn't. I actually felt happy. Happy to see her blissful. If I would have seen that a few years ago, no doubt I would have made a scene, but as I'm working through my recovery process, I'm learning to take fault for my own actions." Jacks states.

Andy nods his head, and I can see the tension leaving his body. "Well, thank you Jack. I am happy to make her happy. I wish you the best of luck on your recovery process. I also hope that you maintain this good place that you have reached with the kids, because trust me those children of ours bruise easier than the women we hurt." Andy says. Jack nods in understanding. "Wow, Mom that was intense." Emily whispers in my ear. "Yes, it was honey." I say

"How about we go join them." I say wiping a stray tear from my eye. "Ok." Emily says. "I know not to call you two early in the morning." She whispers in my ear. "Emily Katherine!" I exclaim, causing Andy and Jack to look in our direction. "Huh?" She teases as she saunters to the table. _**That child of mine, has been spending too much time on the phone with Gavin and Andrea!**_

As we eat dessert, the air at the table seems so much lighter. Andy and Jack even got into a conversation about the Dodgers and Padres. The dinner went better than I could have imagined. As we say our goodbyes, Andy and Jack shake hands. Emily and I, watch in amazement.

"See, not so bad." I say as we ride away from the restaurant.

* * *

"Nope, not at all." He says snuggling me into his side.

I smile up at him and tenderly kiss his lips. We break the kiss and I lean up to whisper in his ear, "I think we all should do breakfast tomorrow."

"Pineapples, Sharon, pineapples!" He exclaims. His face is bright red.

"I was only joking!" I rasp quickly. "Besides I'd rather you have me for me for breakfast." I tease and wink at him.

"That was already the plan, babe!" He rasps as the car stops.

"I'm glad you knew that!" I tease as we walk towards the doorway of the hotel.

"Let's go, so I can claim my prize!" He breathes in my ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leave me some nuggets of love!


End file.
